Backstabber
by xx.just.a.contradiction.xx
Summary: A pointless fic that involves an extremely angry Katie and a very loud Dresden Dolls song. Oh, and Oliver and a cheating boyfriend named Roger Davies... Rated T for language.


**Backstabber.**

**

* * *

Backstab:** to do or say something harmful to somebody after pretending to be a friend.

* * *

Katie Bell was a little annoyed.  
In fact, she was a little more than a little annoyed. 

This, Oliver could tell, because at that current point in time she was jumping up and down on his four-poster bed screaming her lungs out to a song on the stereo she'd magically conjured out of mid-air, and the song, by all means, was not exactly a sugar-sweet pop song. Oh no, it was nothing of the sort, in fact…

_The record goes from blue to gold  
so thank you for all your help  
I know you want to jump around  
but try to contain yourself  
you always struck me as the type to take it lightly  
but now you're gonna have to shut your mouth or fight me…  
Backstabber, backstabber…_

If it wasn't for the fact that Oliver was so bloody scared of what she'd do to him, he would have yanked her off his bed and blasted the stupid stereo into oblivion – whence his ears would stop ringing – but as it was, Katie was in such a bad mood that he decided just to sit in the corner and _try_ – against all odds – to complete his Transfiguration homework.

…_You're all alone you're all over  
the popular magazines will never care what do you care  
you're down with the Japanese  
but you've got no right to sit there saying I abuse it  
when you only sleep with girls who say they like your music…  
Backstabber, backstabber, backstabber, backstabber,  
backstabber, backstabber, backstabber, backstabber..!_

What _exactly_ she was angry about, he had no idea, but somehow – just a random guess – he thought that perhaps someone had backstabbed her.

_Backstabber! Hope grabber!  
Greedy little fit-haver!  
God, I feel for you, fool….  
Shit lover! Off brusher!  
Jaded bitter joy crusher!  
Failure has made you so cruel…_

Oliver had no idea who the "backstabber" was, but he actually supremely pitied them, or rather he would, when Katie managed to get over her immediate rage and charge off to kill them, which she would inevitably do, being Katie… and as she was Katie, Oliver happened to be able to pinpoint exactly what she would do, her being Katie and all, and Katie happening to be his best friend.

…_Rotten to the core,  
rotten to the core…_

There came an instrumental break, and Oliver thanked Merlin for the brief escape from the bitter, angry female vocals that had been previously tearing his ear drums apart. Taking his chance, he bellowed over top of the instrumentals.

'Who backstabbed you?'

Only just hearing his voice over top of the collision of the song and the deep fog of her rage, Katie turned to face him, her face brilliantly red.  
'What?'

Rolling his eyes, Oliver cleared his throat before bellowing again.

'Who backstabbed you?'

Shaking her head, unable to hear him, Katie shrugged.  
'WHAT!'

'WHO BLOODY BACKSTABBED YOU?' Taken aback by his volume, she gave a bittersweet laugh.  
'ROGER!' Raising an eyebrow, Oliver opened his mouth to respond, but the instrumental finished and he was over by the raging female vocals again. 

…_Rotten like a crack-whore,  
backing out the backdoor:  
show us what you're good for;  
post it to the noise board.  
Come on join the blood sport!  
Show us some support!  
Still working at the drugstore.  
Is it because you're a FUCKING…_

Now, Oliver was by no means an expert on girls, but he happened to be an expert on Katie, and he knew that if she was _this_ angry with Davies, he had to have done something pretty bloody stupid, like cheating on her or something of the sort.

Raising his wand, he muttered _'sonorus' _under his breath before bellowing over the music. 'WHAT'D HE DO?'

Disrupted mid-shriek, she turned and looked at him with blazing eyes before mumbling softly.  
'Dumped me for Cho Chang.'

Unable to hear a word she'd said, but smart enough to try and lip-read her sentence, Oliver sighed when he realised what she'd said. Getting up from his desk, he walked over and held out his arms for her to fall into, but she didn't.

Shaking her head, she held a finger out in a 'no' gesture.  
'Haven't finished yet.'

_Backstabber! Hope grabber!  
Greedy little fit-haver!  
God, I feel for you, fool….  
Shit lover! Off brusher!  
Jaded bitter joy crusher!  
Failure has made you so cruel…_

'Davies, you're a bloody prick.' Oliver growled under his breath as he watched Katie scream her lungs out to the song, tears streaming down her face.

…_So don't tell me what to write  
and don't tell me that I'm wrong,  
and don't tell me not to reference my songs within my songs…_

'LETS KILL HIM TOGETHER WHEN THIS IS OVER!' Katie screamed at him in the short break between bridges.

'AGREED! LETS BURY THE BASTARD!' Oliver yelled back, vaulting himself up onto the bed beside her, 'WHAT DO I SING NEXT?'

'BACKSTABBER!' she shrieked with a laugh before grabbing his hands and bouncing him up and down on the bed beside her.

_Backstabber, backstabber, backstabber, backstabber,  
backstabber, backstabber, backstabber, backstabber!  
Backstabber! Backstabber!_

_Backstabber!  
Hope grabber!  
Greedy fucking fit-haver!  
BACKSTA – ARGH!_

The bed gave an ominous creak, an alarming groan and then collapsed underneath them with an almighty crash, burying them under the remains and debris of the totalled four-poster.

The song came to a rousing finish, and then there was silence, before the pile of debris moved slightly and Oliver poked his head through a hole in the pile burying him. Groaning painfully, he reached into his sweater and pulled out his wand, clearing away the rubble and revealing Katie, lying sprawled on the floor, her eyes closed and not moving.

'Katie? Are you alright?' Oliver asked in an alarmed voice, kneeling down beside her and giving her a shake.

'Rawr!' she yelled in his face, launching herself at him and flattening him to the floor.

'HOLY MOTHER OF- !' he yelped, as Katie jumped on him mid-curse.

'You ready to go bury Davies?' she asked, laying her head on his chest so that her nose was touching his.

'Not _quite_ yet…' he trailed off with a grin.

'Why not?' she asked slightly puzzled.

'I've become quite attached to that song, lets sing it again!' he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and pulling her to hers.

_BACKSTABBER!_

**Fin.**

**

* * *

_Well hello there!  
I know, I know, before you say anything... it's not that good, I know.  
But I had a Dresden Dolls / Panic! At the Disco after watching a video they made together and I had to write something.. so I listened to this song and was given an idea.. I don't think I did either the song or the idea justice, but since I haven't posted anything in a while, here it is...  
Oh, and if you're a Dresden Dolls and/or a Panic! At the Disco fan, you have to watch this video, its pure genius. -love-_ **

_I tried to put the URL underneath this A/N, but it won't let me, so message me if you want the URL and i'll find some way to get it to you._

_Much love,  
Ash xx _


End file.
